Apa salah Gon, Killua?
by Infaramona
Summary: Killua telah mendiamkan Gon selama hampir dua hari tanpa alasan yang jelas. Gon frustasi karena ulah sahabatnya tersebut. Bad Summary. Drabble. Not shou-ai just friendship. R&R Please :)


Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter bukan punya saya, HxH milik om Yoshihiro Togashi dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfic ini, just for fun :)

**ENJOY **

"Killua..."

Killua masih tetap diam, pura-pura sibuk membaca sebuah buku, hei sejak kapan bocah sok keren yang nyatanya memang keren itu suka baca buku?

"Killua..."

Killua masih diam dan Gon makin frustasi karenanya.

Gon tidak mengerti kenapa Killua mendiamkannya dari kemarin. Yang Gon tahu Killua mendiamkannya sejak kemarin ia pulang dari _Gym. _

Ia sudah bertanya apakah ia punya salah atau Killua sedang sakit gigi karena kebanyakan makan coklat dan ia langsung mendapat jawaban pandangan mata sinis ala pembunuh bayaran—ehh tapi kan Killua memang pembunuh bayaran, tapi maksud Gon ala tatapan pembunuh bayaran beneran yang sering ia bayangkan dulu.

Mendapat pandangan dingin membekukan hati itu Gon hanya bisa terdiam dan menutup pintu kamar Killua dan berpikir sahabatnya itu sedang butuh waktu sendirin. Mungkin tadi di Gym ada banci yang menggodanya pikir Gon.

Besoknya Gon pikir Killua sudah kembali menjadi Killua menyenangkan yang Gon suka, tapi Killua semakin menyebalkan Gon dengan sikap anehnya yang berubah drastis ini

"Killua, Killua, Killua..." Saat ini Gon sedang menyanyikan sebuah lagu absurd dengan lirik 'Killua' yang di ulang-ulangi terus.

Killua masih diam. Masih sok sibuk membaca buku.

"Killua... Killua... Killua-CHAN" dengan penekanan suffix 'chan' akhirnya Gon mendapat respon dari Killua yaitu Killua tiba-tiba membalik buku yang dipegangnya tersebut dengan kekuatan super dan Gon yakin satu lembar atau mungkin beberapa lembar dari buku tersebut sudah robek sekarang.

"Killua-Chaaaaannnn!" teriak Gon yang frustasinya sudah naik level.

"Apa maumu, hah?" ucap Killua dengan nada yang sangat menjelaskan bahwa ia sedang jengkel.

"Akhirnya kau ngomong juga! Yatta!" ungkap Gon dengan melompat girang.

"Hm," dan Killua melanjutkan kegiatan sok sibuknya yang sedang membaca buku.

"Killua..."

Hening.

"Kiru—"

Hening lagi.

"Killua liat! Itu ada Hisoka tuh lagi joget_ oplosan_!"

Krik... Krik...

Jengkel. Itulah yang dirasakan Gon saat ini. Ia sudah mencoba sabar, tapi sepertinya bendungan kesabaran seorang Gon Freecss bin Ging Freecss sudah jebol saat ini. Siap-siap banjir deh.

Dengan langkah menghentak keras Gon menuju Killua dan merebut buku bersampul hijau tua tersebut dan melemparkannya keujung kamar Killua.

"Kau kenapa sih?!" tegas Killua yang kini sudah berdiri dan mencengkram kerah Gon.

"Kau yang kenapa!" teriak Gon dan langsung mendorong Killua ke kasurnya. "Kau nyuekin aku dari kemarin tanpa alasan yang jelas! Aku salah apa? Hah?"

"Kau masih bertanya? Aku tak tahu kau sebodoh itu, idiot!"

"Apa-apaan kau! Aku benar-benar tidak tahu! Dan apa-apaan kau mengataiku dengan bodoh dan idiot bersamaan! Aku hanya kurang pintar!"

Hening. Tiba-tiba saja pergulatan mereka berhenti begitu saja.

"Dasar bodoh!" ucap Killua melepaskan diri dari pergulatan gak jelas mereka.

"Sudah cukup mengataiku bodoh! Cukup beritahu aku salah apa padamu!"

"Kau benar ingin tahu, hah?"

Gon mengangguk.

"Salahmu yaitu kau sudah membeli persediaan terakhir _Glupe Choco_ di toko coklat favoritku! Dan karena itu aku sudah tidak kebagian lagi!"

Hening. Otak Gon masih memproses kesalahannya yang diucapkan Killua tadi.

"Hah?"

"Tuhkan kau sok tidak tahu! Kau membuatku kesal Gon!" kata Killua dan langsung menuju pintu, ia sedang tidak mau bertatap muka dengan bocah tidak peka dari Pulau Paus tersebut.

Grep. Tangan Killua ditarik oleh Gon. Sepertinya otak Gon sudah selesai memproses informasi tadi.

"Jadi, kau mendiamiku sampai hampir dua hari cuma karena _Glupe Choco_?" ucap Gon masih dengan nada terheran-heran.

"Itu stok terakhir untuk minggu ini, otak udang!" dan dengan kalimat itu Killua segera keluar dari kamarnya dengan membanting pintu.

#

Gon benar-benar menyesal. Ia tak akan menyangka hal terakhir yang pernah dilakukannya di sebuah toko permen dan coklat yang baru buka di kota yang baru ia datangi bersama Killua akan membuatnya diacuhkan oleh Killua karena Killua marah padanya. Ooh ayolah, itu hanya sebuah coklat.

Pada saat itu Gon sangat penasaran dengan coklat yang selalu dibeli dan dielu-elukan oleh Killua itu, Gon sangat ingin mencobanya—karena Killua tak pernah membaginya walaupun hanya segigit— dan juga ingin tahu kenapa Killua sangat cinta sekali dengan coklat buatan toko tersebut.

Jadi tanpa sepengetahuan Killua yang masih olahraga di _Gym_ dekat hotel mereka, ia menyempatkan diri membeli _Glupe Choco_, sebuah coklat bulat kecil seukuran kue_ Dango _yang bertaburkan cacahan kacang diatasnya.

Ia akui coklat itu sangat enak dan manis, apalagi dengan coklat leleh di dalamnya, pantas saja Killua sangat menyukainya.

Tapi, masa cuma gara-gara itu Killua jadi melankolis gini.

"Killua..."

Killua masih bertahan dengan hobinya dua hari ini yaitu pura-pura tuli dan sok sibuk. Dia dengan santainya mengganti-ganti _channel _televisi.

"Killua..." aduuh sudah berapa kali Gon mengucapkan dialog seperti ini untuk hari ini.

Mata Killua terlihat fokus menatap Televisi yang kini sedang menyiarkan iklan produk eskrim coklat dengan perempuan-perempuan cantik yang eskrim coklat yang selalu memperbarui diri namun bukan untuk selamanya.

Tiba-tiba saja tercetus ide dari otak Gon.

"Sepertinya eskrim itu enak! Lihat saja, tumbuh lagi! Jadi enggak habis-habis. Aku mau coba beli ahh..." dan Gon pura-pura berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan gerakan _slowmotion_. Dan saat ia sudah hampir mencapai gagang pintu...

"Tunggu Gon! Aku nitip lima!" teriak Killua yang akhirnya bosan dengan hobi barunya.

"Okeee!" jawab Gon dengan tersenyum. Haahhh, akhirnya Killua sudah berbaikan dengannya.

**FIN**


End file.
